


Servitude

by ninjentsie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Sonic - Freeform, Stobotnik, Sweet, Work Fluff, short and sweet, stone and Robotnik being soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Agent Aban Stone reflects on a field agents question: Why does he stay so loyal to Doctor Ivo Robotnik?(This fic was inspired by a short three panel comic made by @sweet-sweet-latte PLEASE go look at their art it’s so cute!!)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Quick before you start reading I want you all to go check out @sweet-sweet-latte on tumblr! They make stobotnik fanart and it is the cutest stuff I’ve ever seen! They made a cute short three panel comic and I loved it so much that I just HAD to write a little fic to go along with it.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Agent Aban Stone still remembers the first time somebody questioned his loyalty to Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He had been working at the laboratory for a month and a half, longer than any previous assistant to Robotnik. It was the afternoon, meaning Stone was making the doctor’s 3rd latte of the day. The break room was empty besides Stone and some other field agent that happened to be having lunch in there.

The silence was broken after a minute when the field agent asked, “How do you work for that guy?”

“Pardon?” Stone glanced at him, then back at the espresso machine.

“How in God's name do you work for the doctor?” The field agent repeated, “He’s an absolute maniac, how are you just completely, unabashedly loyal to him?”

Stone thought about it. He wasn’t sure how to respond exactly. It was hard to explain to somebody that would never understand anyway. “I’ll get back to you on that.” Stone chuckled, “Not because I can’t justify it, but I just don’t know how to answer right now.” The field agent rolled their eyes, finished their lunch, and left the break room. Stone finished making the doctor's latte and also left the break room.

“Doctor, I have your-“ Stone stopped in the doorway of Robotnik’s lab, dumbfounded at the sight.

Robotnik was in his large black swivel chair, leaning his head on one fist which was balanced on the arm rest. There were several videos on the screen, all different events going on with the US military in other countries. Another tab was open with emails from foreign representatives and US government officials. Stone recalled Robotnik complaining about them frequently.

The doctor’s eyes were closed, his entire body completely relaxed. His chest rose and fell at an even pace, and Stone swore he could hear light snores coming from Robotnik. Slowly, he entered the lab and shut the door. He set the latte down on the desk before turning off the videos on the computer. 

Robotnik was in a rare state of peace. No shouting, no drones, no work being done at all. The laboratory was eerily quiet for once besides the air conditioner on full blast. 

_He’s so… peaceful._ Stone mentally noted. _I’ve never seen him like this…_ _He deserves another hour of this._

So with that thought in mind, Stone carefully undid his coal grey jacket, sliding it off with ease. He, with careful and precise movements, draped it over Robotnik as a makeshift blanket. Once the jacket was in place, Stone pulled away to look his boss up and down. This was a once in a lifetime event, a sight Stone would never get to behold again.

But, work can’t stay away forever. Stone quietly left the laboratory and headed back to his own tiny office across the hall. He sat down at his desk and got to work answering phone calls, sorting emails, and occasionally checking the security cameras to see if Robotnik was still asleep.

_ Loyalty. _ Stone tapped his foot impatiently as he sorted emails.  _ Is that what this is? Loyalty? That is the only word for it right? I serve the doctor. I do whatever he tells me to do without any questions… I care for him. _ There was no denying that Stone cared about Robotnik beyond just a work relationship. Though he didn’t know at the time what that “beyond” even was.

As he replied to emails with standard yes’s and no’s, Stone felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He blinked over and over, shook his head quickly, even tried getting up and doing jumping jacks just to stay awake a little longer. But, he couldn’t hold it off forever. Stone finally gave in, moving his cup of coffee aside and burying his head in his arms over his laptop’s keyboard.

  
  
  


It was definitely past his thirty minute break and his usual clock out time when Stone woke up. The entire building was dead silent, even the air conditioning not on anymore. The motion lights off his office had turned off, the only thing illuminating the room being his phone going off. An alarm reminding him to feed his cat, which was most likely at home wondering where Stone was two hours past work.

The second thing Stone noticed after the darkness around him was the soft fabric around him. He felt it, the familiar suede and smell of fancy cologne. 

Stone’s own jacket was draped around his shoulders, done all too delicately to be excused as “returning his jacket”. He felt his face heat up at the thought of Robotnik watching him sleep on the job the same way he had to the doctor. The same tender gaze and gentle, longing touches.

He quickly got his jacket on, grabbing his things and clocking out of work before anybody could notice him still there.

Of course, that wasn’t the last time Stone and Robotnik shared intimacy like that. There were many, many more memories of longing gazes and long discussions after work hours that Stone loved to look back on. That specific memory, though, was Stone’s first time realizing the relationship that him and Robotnik truly shared.

So, a year or so after that day in the break room, Stone was happy to say that he finally had an answer for the field agent. At first, the field agent didn’t even remember ever talking to Stone. It took three minutes of explaining, but the field agent finally remembered “having lunch that one time in the break room a year ago”.

“So, you have an answer?” The field agent scoffed, “As to why you’re the robot’s loyal dog 24/7?”

Stone nodded with a sincere smile. He explained, “People who care about each other enjoy doing things for one another.”   


Stone paused, feeling the gold wedding band on his ring finger. He remembered the touches, the smiles, and the words and actions that only him and Ivo shared. Every single time that Stone had gone out of his way for Ivo, and every time that Ivo repaid him without fail.

“They don’t consider it servitude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading!! Again this fic was inspired by a very short stobotnik comic that @sweet-sweet-latte made over on tumblr! I highly recommend checking them out, their art is quite aesthetically pleasing and it’s adorable! Again thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed 🌸✨💕🌙


End file.
